<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bendu Priest and the Sacred Circle Monk by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635705">The Bendu Priest and the Sacred Circle Monk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope'>obaewankenope (rexthranduil)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crowley gets railed by Aziraphale because he's a bad bad Sith, Jedi Aziraphale, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, Sith Crowley, Vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is like the set up to a bad joke, you know. A Sith and a Jedi sitting in a bar. Kind of like that one about the Bendu Priest and the Sacred Circle Monk in the same forest clearing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bendu Priest and the Sacred Circle Monk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know. This is random. It is just a tiny random thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley is, he’s well aware, a <em>rubbish </em>Sith. He’s not a fan of murder, genocide, torture, or any of the other things a Sith is supposed to be a fan of. Hells, he’s not even that big a fan of <em>The Force</em>, but that’s something he was born with and is as much a part of him as his reptilian gold eyes from his mother’s side. </p><p>Aziraphale, in contrast, is a brilliant Jedi. He’s not treated by <em>other Jedi </em>as though he is, but Crowley knows what good is and Aziraphale definitely counts as <em>good</em>. He’s kind and gentle, smiles so much and openly, never turns down a request for help, and always, <em>always </em>invites Crowley for lunch whenever their paths cross.</p><p>“Off to do a spot of Sithly-things, my dear?” Aziraphale inquires, eyes sparkling with mirth because he knows, Crowley <em>knows he knows</em>, that that’s the <em>last </em>thing Crowley’s doing right now.</p><p>“Not today, Jedi.” Crowley throws back another shot of the brandy he’d shamelessly used mind-tricks to obtain. “Today’s a rest day. Even Sith have gotta have a day off every now and again. Being evil is hard work.”</p><p>“Of course, dear,” Aziraphale replies, standing beside Crowley’s booth in his soft cream robes. “May I sit?”</p><p>“Not like I’m stopping you, Jedi,” is Crowley’s response and it’s not a <em>no </em>so of course Aziraphale sits opposite him in the booth.</p><p>There’s silence between them that Crowley uses to throw back another shot.</p><p>“This is like the set up to a bad joke, you know,” the Sith says and Aziraphale looks at him. “A Sith and a Jedi sitting in a bar. Kind of like that one about the Bendu Priest and the Sacred Circle Monk in the same forest clearing.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiles and tilts his head. “I don’t believe I’ve heard that one.”</p><p>The brandy has gone to Crowley’s head, what with him not bothering to filter it out with the Force because it’s his day off and he wants to <em>enjoy it</em>, so his mouth is already making words before his brain can catch up. “Well it ends the same way I hope this meeting will, Jedi.”</p><p>He’s smirking and knows it.</p><p>“And how’s that?” Aziraphale asks, because he always asks when he doesn’t know something.</p><p>“With the Bendu Priest getting fucked like a whore by the Sacred Circle monk.”</p><p>The blush on the Jedi’s face is at odds with the way his pupils dilate at Crowley’s blunt reply. “I see,” Aziraphale says quietly. “I suppose the joke is quite bad if you’re not into that sort of thing.”</p><p>Crowley’s smirk dies.</p><p>The Jedi stands, drops several credit chips on the table and grips Crowley’s wrist making him release the empty shot glass. “Fortunately, I quite enjoy that sort of thing. Shall we?”</p><p>Crowley grins. “Never thought you’d ask, Jedi.”</p><p>The sight of a Jedi dragging a Sith out of the bar and off into the night isn’t cause for gossip since Jedi and Sith are always at odds with each other. The sound of someone begging to <em>please let me cum, fuck please</em>, isn’t unusual in the seedy part of town the bar is in either.</p><p>But the sight of a Jedi and a Sith kissing in the light of day, the Sith pinned against a wall and rutting desperately against the Jedi pressed against them- now <em>that </em>is something to gossip about.</p><p>Naturally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>